


Summoning The Succubus

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Bars and Pubs, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Clubbing, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Boy Boris Is #Flustered, Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Am The Author And I Approve This Message, I love you guys, Ink Demon(s) (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Inspired by Music, Light BDSM, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Shipping, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You're all so awesome, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: You and Bendy work the bar during a busy night. One of the patrons, however, gets a little too rowdy so you have to cut off the alcohol flow from them for safety reasons. This doesn't go over well with them, as drunken toons can occasionally get quite mouthy and lose their inhibitions, especially when shitfaced. Just as Bendy gets ready to go into BigBossBendy Mode™ to defend you, he is surprised to see you quickly take charge of the situation by activating BigBossBitch™ mode and gleefully watches you put the customer in place. You don't even have to raise your voice and despite your gentle volume and tone, you still manage to frighten the customer so badly that they immediately correct their behavior. Of course, Bendy is impressed by the display of power......and turned on by it as well.
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Alice Angel/Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 35
Kudos: 78





	Summoning The Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL.  
> Y'all. You guys.  
> We gotta talk. 😂
> 
> You guys were HEEEEAAATED in my last Bendy fanfic. I'm sorry I made everybody cry 😂.  
> HOWEVER!!  
> I have returned, and don't worry; nobody dies this time! 🤣🤣🤣
> 
> This fanfic is a hefty dose of fluff and smut! No angst! None! Nadda! You want angst? Go read my last one in this series! It'll make you cry, just ask any of my regular readers. 😂 Although, as per usual there are several warnings that you should keep in mind. This fic is pretty much a huge band-aid to heal your wounds from the last fanfic, so beware of a LOT of affection. I mean it guys, Bendy is HANDSY in this fanfic. Lmao, you guys dunno what you're in for.
> 
> Ok, so warnings.
> 
> -Smut, as usual. But this smut has a new added flavor;  
> -BDSM themes. Nothing intense, but I feel like I should add it just in case BDSM themes/topics make anyone uncomfortable.  
> -Sexual humor.  
> -Sexual themes.  
> -Cursing  
> -Fluff. Like, tooth-rotting fluff.  
> -Alice/Boris shipping. I have to put a warning, because I'm well aware some folks dislike Alice/Boris as a pair. 
> 
> That's it for the warnings, I think!
> 
> On a personal note, I want to thank several of you for the constant support you guys give. Mysafeplaceishere, Tizri, Pokegirl555, Stewiefangirl, lust_incarnate... You all have continued to leave comments, and each one of you deserve to be praised for the wonderful blessed creatures you are. Your continues vocal support gives me the courage to keep going, and I REALLY appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you so much. ♥

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49715450276/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“Let me feel how thy pulses beat.”  
_ **- Thomas Middleton, The Changeling**

GUYS. WATCH IT. JUST WATCH IT.  
@cyberneticss on Instagram made this for me!  
WATCH IT! Bendy hits so much differently with this. Oof. 😰  
<https://www.instagram.com/cyberneticss/>

* * *

You and Bendy had been quite busy for the past month. 

As the new Co-Owner of club Ink Machine, Bendy insisted that you understand you have the right to tell him any things you wanted done to the club, no matter how ridiculous your desire was. You wanted everyone to wear pink tutus as their uniform? Sure, let's do it! He's got a bunch in a closet somewhere and if he didn't, he'd take his own ass out and buy them. (Not that you'd do that. You're not a huge fan of pink. Plus. you're pretty sure Alice would murder you or Bendy if either of you tried stuffing her in a tutu.)

Still, Bendy wanted you to be aware that your new title wasn't just for show. He made sure to ask you for your opinion before every decision that was made. This was important; not only did it help keep the line of communication open between the both of you, but it also showed you just how much confidence he had in you. You began to suggest little things; new lights, new chairs, new drinks to add to the menu. Eventually, you began to make larger decisions-- renovations, throwing fundraisers, things like that.

One of the bigger more personal choices you had a hand in was your paired decision to shorten work hours from 5 PM to 3 AM, to 6 PM to 12 PM, following the death of your grandfather, Henry Stein. 

Henry's death had affected the entire crew-- everyone knew him in some sort of way, everyone had been affected by him in some way. Everyone had a hard time going back to work after it was revealed he passed away, but it was safe to say you and Bendy had been hit the hardest. Bendy can still recall how you would retreat to his office to quietly sob it all out in private so that none of the customers suspected anything was wrong. They always knew though, especially when you'd return back behind the bar with tear-stained cheeks, red puffy eyes, and droopy wings. It was also obvious, with the way Bendy would hover around you right afterwards. They could see it in the way he'd look at you, the way he's tenderly wrap his tail around your wrist and give it a light squeeze to let you know he was right there beside you. There would be times where'd you'd get choked up and Bendy would drop whatever drinks he was in the process of making, dive across the bar, and protectively insert himself in-between you and the customers, so that they didn't see you cry. 

The reason for that is because alcohol hits toons... a bit harder than it does humans. No one really knows what it is or why it happens. It just... does. It's not like it's _dangerous_ for them to drink, they just get really shitfaced when they drink, and toons drank a lot. It didn't affect them so much physically as it did mentally-- a drunken toon could walk down the street and you wouldn't know he was drunk until he opened his mouth. The alcohol affected their thinking process... so if a patron were to see you cry, they might intend to ask why you were crying in a nice way, but instead of coming out as 'Hey hun, are you ok? Need a break?', it comes out instead as 'Why aren't you serving drinks? What's wrong with you?' which is damaging to a grieving mind, even if it's not meant that way. It's why Bendy refused to let anyone see you cry, because he knew if one of them were to say that and make you upset, he would end up committing murder right then and there, no questions asked. Everybody would die, there would be bodies dropping left and right. No one upsets his Queen. If you do? Instant feral mode, especially as of late.

Bendy's mental health wasn't all that great to begin with, and honestly Henry's death affected him a lot harder than he originally thought it would. Although, it's honestly not Henry's death that's stressing him out-- it's his strong urge to protect his mate. His girl. **You.**

For example; there had been an incident where one of the customers made an inappropriate comment about your breasts in a flattering shirt you were wearing one evening while working. Bendy warned him not to say anything else, because if he did he would end up regretting it. The toon seemed to accept Bendy's warning... only to turn right around, lean over the bar and sexually proposition you. Normally at this point in time, Bendy would have grabbed the guy by the collar and tossed his ass outside of the club with a bloodied face... he'd be alive, but in great pain. However, you became overwhelmed with the stress of missing your grandfather and running the bar after getting little to no sleep, and started to bawl on the spot-- not just cry, but _bawl_. Bendy lost his _god damn mind_ and his temper quickly reached it's boiling point, as white-hot rage flooded his veins. Ink immediately began dripping down his face, rushing like a river as it spilled over his cheek, chin, and shoulders and onto his dress shirt. His black, inky cloudy aura began to form, scaring the other customers who quickly panicked and bolted away from the bar as they realize someone just pushed the "ink-demon™" button. As he rounded the corner of the bar, he slowly approached the now terrified customer while viciously snarling 'What did I **FUCKING SAY**?'

The _only_ reason that toon wasn't murdered in the next microsecond was because you forced yourself out of your depressed stupor, quickly vaulted over the bar, dashed towards Bendy, threw your arms around his neck and shoulders, and kissed him smack-dab on the lips. Bendy, who had entirely planned on murdering the deserving sonofabitch, was surprised to feel your soft lips crash against his. His eyes widened in shock before immediately fluttering shut like a pair of delicate butterfly wings. His arms slowly came down to wrap around you tightly, pulling you close to his body as he let out a pleased hum. Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief as that deadly inky cloudy aura of his began to fade, and immediately went back to their seats as if nothing was wrong. Bendy held you in his arms, as he passionately kissed you for several minutes longer until he was sure he was completely calm. Having learned his lesson, the terrified patron left all of the money he had left in his wallet behind as a tip and got the _hell_ out of dodge.

You got plenty of tips that night as a 'thank you' for preforming a miracle from the regulars that attend the bar, as they have seen first-hand what it's like when Bendy loses his temper. Boris, Alice, Allison, and Sammy had told you they'd never seen him calm down so quickly. While you felt flattered at having 'saved the day' you were more concerned about Bendy's well-being, and took him to his office for a private one-on-one conversation. You pretty just sat there in his lap as he cradled you in his arms, curling you into his chest, while he vented about how stressed he was and how worried he was about you. He never blamed you for any of it either, he went out of his way to make sure you knew his stress was not your fault. Bendy wanted to be perfectly clear that his tantrum had been the result of poorly managed anger. Happy to help in whatever way you could, you allowed him to hold you close in his arms for as long as he needed. 

But that was awhile ago. Today, would be different.

After a couple months of grieving, you asked Bendy what he thought about returning to the club's usual hours. He was happy to follow your lead, and admittedly was rather excited to be making such a decision with you-- claimed it made him proud to see you exude power, and talking to him about the club was one of those ways your new-found confidence and power could be expressed. He was, however, concerned. He wanted to make sure this wasn't going to be a forced idea-- as in a 'I'm still grieving but I want to push myself to the point of breaking' idea. However, he quickly relaxed when you explained that, no, this isn't a spur-of-the-moment decision. You thought long and hard about it, and even talked with the other crew members to make sure they were getting proper counseling and were coping well. The reason you were talking about this was because everyone was pretty much itchin' to get some semblance of normalcy back in their lives, and you had personally taken note of how everyone pretty much threw themselves into work the moment they were able to-- not to distract themselves, but because it made them feel--... well. Normal.

Bendy agreed, and changed the hours back to their regular time-frame. Today was the first day you would be working at regular hours. But, that wasn't until later, so you and Bendy took the opportunity to sleep in as long as possible, napping well into the evening.

Bendy was the first to wake up from the satisfying nap.... although, he didn't wake up willingly.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50014634668/in/dateposted/)

Bendy snapped up in bed at a loud pounding on the apartment door. Out of sheer instinct, he grabbed his gun and started loading it, only to pause when he hears Boris whining for someone to answer on the other side of the door. Cursing softly under his breath, he rubs his tired eyes with one hand before setting the gun back down. Looking to his right, he finds you still trying to sleep, with a pillow over your head, probably trying to block out Boris's frantic knocking. You're semi-conscious, but not enough to really be considered 'awake' like he is. Chuckling softly, he gently lifts your head and slips the pillow back underneath it to it's proper position before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to your temple. The affection causes you to smile in your sleep, and Bendy watches with absolute heart-eyes as you sweetly mumble 'Bendy, I love you' under your breath.

He squeaks and clasps a hand over his mouth and the other over his heart as his eyes glisten. "Oh I would die for you. I would murder for you in this moment. I love you too, you absolute precious little sweetheart." He murmurs under his breath, only to snarl lowly as Boris once again bangs on the apartment door. "I'm coming!!" He lowly growls, trying to make his voice loud enough that Boris hears but also keeping at a low enough frequency so that he doesn't wake you.

However, Boris is too panicked to notice... or care.

"Bendyyy! Battyyyy! Let me in! Let me IIIIN! I'm scaaaared!" He whimpers, flattening his ears and curling his tail between his legs from the other side of the door.

Bendy sighs, and hops out of bed, and lightly bangs once on the wall to get Boris to stop panicking. Boris catches the message that someone-- likely Bendy-- is awake and immediately stops. Still, he softly whimpers and nervous wrings his hands together while Bendy attempts to sleepily get dressed. He doesn't bother putting on normal clothes just yet-- he can do that later after a shower with you. Instead, he slips on a pair of sweatpants and a open, unbuttoned dress shirt to cover his shoulders. He rubs a hand down his abdomen which is on full display, as he yawns heavily and tries to force himself to wake up while he moseys to the front door. As soon as it is open, Boris comes steaming through.

Bendy violently spins in place for a minute but eventually tries to steady himself after getting ripped and spun right round like a record. Immediately, Boris begins to _loudly_ freak out, and Bendy's temper flares.

"Bendy! You gotta help me! Oh please, help me! I don't know what to do!" Boris exclaims, pacing around the room wildly as his arms flail around in a panic.

" **ShutTheFuckUp,ISwearIfYouWakeHerUp,I'mGoingToKillYou**!!" Bendy hisses out in one breath. _" OhMyGod,ShutTheFuckUp."_

"Sorry. Sorry, shutting up now." Boris says, while flattening his ears even further against his skull. 

"Good. Jesus Christ, Boris. What's got you all in a dizzy? You ran my ass over trying to get in the damn door... and for gods sake, just whisper!"

"It's Alice." He whimpers while wringing his hands nervously.

"Oh god, did she have a PTSD flashback again? Is she stuck in _that_ state again?" Bendy asks, trying not to lose his temper after being rudely awakened-- he's still really tired and wants nothing more than to go back to bed, but he can't just leave Boris hanging. That's his bro. Plus, he kinda owes him.

"No." Boris says, shaking his head back and forth rapidly.

"Then what is the god damn problem? Why is she even _here?"_ Bendy sighs as he closes his eyes, while pinching the small space between his eyes in irritation. 

"She stayed over at my place last night." Nervously mumbles Boris as he tucks his tail further between his legs.

Bendy's eyes snap open and widen before looking back up at Boris. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Not like that, you lecher!" Boris snarls defensively before once again becoming nervous and submissive. "Allison and Thomas were celebrating their anniversary and... well. They--"

"Eugh! No! Don't need the details! Do NOT want. No thanks! Yuck... I'm guessing they got loud and Alice didn't want to spend the night listening to her sister ride Tom's--... yeah."

"Yeah, no she didn't. She came to the club and used her keys to get in, and knocked on my door. She didn't want to be alone because she was scared and couldn't fall asleep and I... _you know I can't say no to her..."_ Boris says while frowning gently with a soft whine.

Bendy eyes soften. Yeah. He knows what that's like, alright. _His_ inability to say no is currently sleeping and stretching out on the king sized bed all by herself. _God,_ he loved you. "Was she having a rough night again?" Bendy asks, quirking an eyebrow. Normally he wouldn't ask because it's none of his business, but if Boris comes running to him for help, something must have happened that Boris didn't know how to handle. Only question is; What?

"Mhm. Kept apologizing to me for what happened back in the day..."

Yep! There it is!

"Man, she's gotta let go of that." Bendy says, clicking his tongue against his teeth in irritation that, once again, one of his friends is blaming herself for something someone else caused. "It's not her fault that Joey fucked up her sense of right and wrong, and made her obsessive over being the perfect Alice Angel. At least Henry managed 'ta get you out of there in time. Drew was an abusive prick. I'd kill him all over again if I could for the shit he did 'ta us..." Bendy sighs while placing his hands on his hips before looking back up at Boris. "What else happened?"

"She... cuddled me." Boris shyly admits while kicking the top of his foot into the ground.

Bendy's eyes widen, and he swears a glass just dropped off a shelf somewhere because he swear he heard glass break. He bends at the waist, leaning closer to Boris in shock, wondering he had heard him correctly. "She cuddled you? _Really?_ Are we talking about the same Alice that refuses to let anyone touch her because it triggers her PTSD and her haphephobia?"

"She said my fur was soft..." Boris says, smiling softly as a blush falls over his cheeks. He gets a far-off look in his softened eyes, and his tail starts to wag a little as he goes on further to explain: "She kept running her fingers through my fur while we cuddled and watched her favorite movie on my couch. She... she said she was thankful that I forgave her after all those years ago, a-and... and she said.... She said really appreciates that I'm always there f-for her. She... she kissed me on the cheek." Boris giggles all dopey like as he reaches up to caress his own cheek.

Bendy smirks and lightly elbows Boris in the chest, who giggles again. "Look at you go! Boris, my maaaan!" Bendy says in an attempt to hype him up.

Boris grins shyly, as his tail wags faster. "Gosh, Boss... I love her so much... I wish I could tell her."

"Tell her, 'den! Get dressed up in a suit and romance her cranky ass! Give her flowers, take her dancing. Wink at her, it worked for me." Bendy says, throwing his arms up into the air as if it's simple as that.

Boris's eyes grow wide and a horrified look comes over his face. "Bendy, I can't! You know I'm not like you! I'm not..suave, or sophisticated... I usually wear a black sweater and my old overalls as my uniform! My suit is usually only for the intense business meetings to help.. make me look scary, you know that..." Boris says shyly while trailing off in embarrassment.

"Then how do ya intend to get her attention?" Bendy says while quirking an eyebrow.

"By another means, my love. Isn't that obvious?"

Bendy and Boris suddenly spin around and find you leaning in the bedroom doorway, a robe tightly tied shut around your form. Bendy's eyes widen a bit, because if he knows you-- _which he does_ \-- you're _naked_ underneath that robe. Bendy narrows his eyes at you, silently asking if you dared do what he thinks you did. His suspicions are confirmed when you wickedly smirk at him back at him and playfully wink while rubbing your thighs together as you shift your weight from foot to foot. _Oh, you fuckin' little--!_

"Good morning Boris!" you say cheerfully. "Or evening, technically. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Don't worry, neither of you woke me up, I woke up on my own accord. Everything ok?" You ask, as you stroll across the room and and into the kitchen to make yourself a cup of coffee. Thanks to the open floor plan, you're still able to see Boris and Bendy watching you. You're _also_ able to see the way Bendy adjusts his grey sweatpants while scowling at you. 

You grin, before showing genuine concern to Boris; "How can I help, you giant puppy dog?"

Boris, completely clueless to the little game going on between you and Bendy, softens his eyes at you. "Aww, Batty I don't... I don't know what to do. I'm not even sure if she _likes_ me.."

"We'll figure it out big guy, don't you worry. I'll get some information for you later. But first, let's try to think of what we can do to help you now, yeah? Tell me-- and this is important-- when she cuddled you, did she rub your arms or your legs or something? She might not have even realized she did it. Some sort of personal touch that caught you off guard."

"Yeah. She did. She wrapped her arms around one of my arms and kept snuggling it and.. f-feeling my muscles. I don't.. I don't _think_ she was doing it on purpose..?"

You grin wickedly, causing Boris and Bendy to both become concerned. Oh boy. Nothing good ever came of that grin! At least... not usually. "Oh, did she? Well, it looks like you guys are getting early birthday presents." You reply, suddenly growing quite giddy as you excitedly wiggle in place. 

"What?" Both boys say with their eyes widened and jaws slack in shock.

"Yeah! I got you presents!" You gleefully remark while running over to one of the kitchen cabinets. You reach waayyyyy into the back and pull out a cute little shopping bag, waving and flashing it around in the air to prove you had, in fact, got them gifts.

"How--" Bendy narrows his eyes while staring at you in utter confusion. Scrunching his eyebrows together as he flops his hands around as he frustratedly struggles to comprehend the situation at hand, he stumbles and tries to speak; "How did you get a gift without me knowing? We _literally_ spend all our time together!!"

"The internet, my love!" You smirk, as you strut your way over to where the boys stand, arms out in front of you and offering the bag to them. They take it from your gasp and immediately dig into it. They pull out a pair of identical shirts, both with a funny saying on it. Bendy sees it and starts giggling maniacally before full on cackling. He looks up at you and grins widely.

"You're funny. You think you're cute, eh Doll?" He giggles while raising an eyebrow at you.

"I know I'm cute." You reply with a grin, before shyly asking; "Really though... Do you like it?"

"I **LOVE** it, toots. It's totally something I would say too!" He giggles like a child on Christmas day.

You look over at Boris, who is smiling shyly at the tank top with his ears perked up-- you can see it in his eyes that he likes it... but you can also see the wavering confidence. You attempt to try and urge him to try and put it on;

"Go put it on Boris. You could wear it for the day-- it would definitely catch Alice's eye."

"Are... are you sure? Do you think I could pull it off? I mean..." He asks, flattening his ears a bit as he trails off. "I dunno I have the confidence..."

Bendy's smile falters as he looks up at Boris's uncertain expression. Bendy bites his lower lip in thought before an idea comes across his mind, making him smile widely as he says; "Why don't I wear mine as well? That way you're not alone."

Boris's ears perk up slightly and he grins shyly. "Really? You'd do that for me, Boss?"

"Sure I would! That way ya aren't running around all nervous-like. Go back 'ta your apartment, get changed, and then we'll meet up in here. 'Kay?"

"Ok! I think I got a pair of short that would look good with this.. Batty? Will you help me if it doesn't?"

"I'm sure you'll look fine, but yes I will. Go on! Go try it!" You eagerly nod while a playful grin stretches across your lips. Boris smiles, and excitedly runs out of your and Bendy's apartment to go get dressed in something other than suspenders and a black sweater. As soon as he leaves, Bendy storms across the room towards you, lifts the robe, and pops you on the ass so hard that you squeal. 

"Jesus Christ, what is _wrong_ with you?! Go put some damn clothes on, before you kill me!" He giggles maniacally, which makes you grin wickedly. 

"Kill you? How?" You chuckle, completely amused

"There's not enough blood in my brain to function because it's all in my DICK!" He exclaims, throwing his arms into the air to emphasize his point. "Jesus doll, I mean-- Look, it's right THERE! Do I need to whip it out to prove a point?!?" He says, motioning down to the bulge in his grey sweats.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." You purr devilishly, causing Bendy to playfully scoff and roll his eyes, as he begins muttering under his breath how insatiable you are.

"Go change, devil woman!" He snickers, shooing you dismissively as he tries to contain his giggles.

You giggle right along with him. "Alright. I'll go change." You reply with a dirty smirk as you untie the robe, drop it right on the floor and calmly strut across the apartment to the bedroom.

Bendy watches your ass sway back and forth, and even bobs his head in tandem with it as you swing your hips from side to side while moving back towards the bedroom. He 'watches' as you leave, only to heatedly groan as you shut the bedroom door behind you to give yourself some privacy to get dressed. "You're going to KILL MEEEEE!" He calls after you.

"Mmm, but you love it!" You call back from the bedroom, as you start to get dressed for the day. You're so busy trying to decide what to wear that you don't hear Bendy slip into the room, nor do you hear him come up behind you. You do, however, let out a surprised yelp when you feel his arms wrap around your waist. He laughs heartily as he lifts you into the air, making you kick and flail your legs as you try to get out of his grip. "Bendy! Put me down!" You giggle nervously as you flail around wildly.

"Mmm I don't want to. Although, I suppose I have to. Are you wearing those one pair of leggings today? My favorite ones?" Bendy asks before hesitantly letting go of you. He starts to get dressed

"The faux leather ones with the peek-a-boo slits on the hips, thighs and calves?"

"Yesssss, that one. I _love_ those on you." He purrs "They always show off your ass _beautifully._ Plus you always wear a thong underneath to avoid panty-lines, and you _know_ I enjoy it when you wear those flimsy little things."

"Who said I wear thongs with those? Matter of fact, who said I wear anything underneath them at all?" You calmly retort, as you purposefully avoid looking at him while searching for those pair of leggings. Meanwhile Bendy has just dropped his pants and is looking over at you with a dangerous twinkle in his eyes.

"...Repeat that, please?" He asks, his voice cracking in his deep arousal.

"I don't typically wear panties or thongs with these leggings. The slits would reveal them and we can't have that, now can we?" You reply, a smirk playing at your lips while you slowly turn your head and smile at Bendy, who by now has narrowed his eyes and is glaring at you.

"Something wrong?" You grin.

"You're horrible, teasing me like this." He says under his breath. You just chuckle softly as you pull on the leggings before strolling over towards him to lightly pat him on the shoulder. 

"It'll be alright. Knowing you, you'll probably get me back within the hour."

Bendy chuckles deeply and wraps his arm around your waist, yanking your body closer until his body is completely pressed up against yours. He hovers his lips over yours with his head tilted at an angle. He stares down at you with half lidded eyes and breathily whispers; _"I plan on it."_

You smirk widely. Oh, this was going to be an interesting day!

* * *

You were the first to finish getting ready, and gave Bendy a lavish kiss before telling him you'd wait downstairs for him. Bendy said he was going to take moment to calm down from all the teasing you did so he's not 'playing limbo' with everyone that tries to walk in front of him, which honestly made you grin with pride. He also told you that Boris was likely too nervous to come out of his room, considering he should have been back by now. You said you understood, and would wait downstairs for the both of them as you set up the bar.

Trotting downstairs, you were surprised to find the door that leads to the main club already open-- and you were even _more_ surprised to hear what sounds like soft humming. Curious and semi-worried there's an intruder, you quietly stalk your way into the main portion of the club. However, you look around you find that the room is almost completely empty... wait a minute.

...Is that _Alice_ , sitting at the bar?

"Alice? Is that you, or am I seeing things?"

Alice stops humming along with the music that's playing over the club's sound system as she realizes she's not alone. Her eyes move away from the drink she has clutched in her fingers and towards you. Her eyebrows perk up a bit in surprise-- obviously, she hadn't been expecting company so early in the morning already. "Oh. Hello, Batty. How are you?"

"I'm alright, thank you for asking. You ok?" You ask her in a soft voice as you take leisurely, bouncy strides towards the bar until you're right beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just... thinking."

"Need a girl talk?" You ask, leaning against the bar "Or a stronger drink?"

Alice considers her options for a moment before settling on a decision. "I'd like a stronger drink...and uh.. I'd like another girl-talk, yes...." She says, trailing off shyly.

Nodding, you dash behind the bar and begin mixing up her usual preferred drink. Your friendship with Alice was a strange one. It was a quiet, but deep friendship. You two didn't really talk much but when you did talk about things, it was always about something deep or personal.

Bendy had made sure to tell when you first started working here that while everyone here had their issues, Alice was arguably the most troubled. Part of her problem was Joey Drew-- the owner of Joey Drew Studios, and the reason why everyone got turned into toons in the first place. A long time ago, Alice was human. That's right. _Human._

Bendy explained that while most other toons were created via magic or just sheer dumb luck, Joey had created the main crew through a dark ritual that literally tore the human soul from a mortal body and forced it into a cartoon body, created by Joey himself via some more fucked up magic voodoo shit. Bendy said it was quite a painful process, and he also mentioned that Alice had actually been tricked into becoming what she is today. The others had been tricked as well, but... Alice got the worst of it. Joey apparently told her he pictured her as the new face of Alice Angel...

_She had no idea just how literally he meant that._

After being stuffed in the machine she came out... disfigured. Deformed. Bendy admitted he had a part in making her look like the way she does now, but it's not what you would think. Apparently he dragged her through an ink puddle, and she came out the other side looking like Alice. The only problem was that--... well... She hadn't quite.. formed all the way. That's why the side of her face is deformed. But her troubles don't end there.

Joey had pretty much engraved the idea that she was to be the perfect Alice Angel. He practically beat it into her system before she became a cartoon, and when combined with the trauma of _literally having your soul ripped out from your body and stuffed into another vessel,_ you tend to be _a little bit_ fucked up in the head. She became obsessed with perfection and slaughtered anyone that got in her way. Boris, actually, was nearly one of your victims... until your grandfather saved him from her clutches and reminded her of her morals. 

Alice hasn't ever really recovered from her traumatic past. She's quietly admitted to you she's ashamed of the things she did to keep up her appearance; to soothe her scars and keep them from swelling and bleeding ink. Alice also now has severe PTSD, and suffers from anger issues as well. One of her biggest problem is honestly her fear of touching people. Not so much them touching her, but rather _her_ touching _them._ Every time she touches people, she gets thrown back in time and is forcibly reminded of her sins. She's always scared she'll revert to her old ways and hurt someone. It's a horrible thing to go through. It's also why Bendy was so shocked that she willingly cuddled Boris, because he is the one of only two victims that escaped her clutches and lived to tell the tale.

The other... had been your grandfather. 

You knew all of this. How?

Because she told you. Alice had always told you that she left like she could bare her soul to you, and you'd never judge her for anything she's done. She's correct in that regard.

"...So you're sad." You reply as you slide her the drink she requested.

"How'd you know?" She replies while clutching it in her fingers.

"You mean besides from the expression on your face? Alice, I'm a succubus. I might be a halfie and only received a few of my mother's physical traits, but I did receive all of her abilities."

"Mhm, I know you're a succubus." She says, leveling you with an annoyed expression of 'I know that stupid, that's not what I meant'. "I meant more of how did you know what mood I was in. How does your power work?"

"Well, I feel emotions, but only if the person is within a certain range from me. I can pick up feelings of anger, frustration, sadness, lust... _Love."_

Her eyes widen the slightest bit at that last one, and you resist the urge to grin and cackle because the moment you did, she'd likely slap you stupid. She also hits very hard, according to some handsy customers. You like not having a sore/red/swollen cheek... not to mention Bendy would likely kill her the moment she swung. You swear, that man has an innate ability to sense when you're upset/threatened.

"L-Love, eh?" She says, trying to busy herself by taking a _large_ swig of her drink.

"Mhm. I can even tell _who_ they're directed to." You reply slyly.

"If you're going to tease me, I'd like you to get to the point or fuck off. If not, I'll do it for you." She snarls viciously, already having picked up as to where you're going with this.

"Easy, Alice. I mean no harm. I'd actually, in fact, like to help." You say, softly chuckling. "Put the claws away, Alice."

Her sharp eyes soften at you. She should have realized you'd never tease her. You didn't pick on her like Bendy, Allison, or Thomas sometimes did. She knows that they mean well but... sometimes Alice has to tendency to take things a little too personally. It's a vice of hers. She's working on it. She should have known better but... it helped to know that you'd never try to do some of the stuff they did. She honestly thinks you'd probably actively try to protect her if anything really bad happened. You, and Boris of course.

You and Boris were the kindest souls she's ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Sorry. You know, anger. Again." She sighs while rubbing a hand down her face.

"It's alright, Alice. You know you can talk to me, if you want." You reply, leaning against the bar so you can talk a bit softer-- you don't want one of the boys to hear your private conversation. Not with the stuff you plan on bringing up.

"I know." She sighs heavily, rubbing her one good eye in frustration. "It's hard to cope with after... you know."

"I get it. What's on your mind? Or more specifically... who?"

She chuckles softly. "You should know, mind-reader. You tell me."

"I can't read minds. I read emotions. Though I know who is on your mind, I usually prefer not to invade people's privacy." You chuckle.

"Yeah? Then how come you couldn't pick up on the fact that Bendy loved you, before you started dating?" She inquires while taking another swig of her drink, eyeing you over the rim of it curiously.

"Because while _you_ might think you have anger issues, Bendy has _murder_ issues when he gets angry. Not that I mind, everyone in this club except me has killed at least once or twice. Even Boris, I think. Besides, it's always ever been in self defense. None of you guys ever go actively looking for trouble."

"Mmm, yeah. We gotta break you in, so you're prepared if something bad happens. Still, I'd like to know how he hid it from you so well. You didn't even pick up on it slightly?" She asks in mild amazement.

"Nope. Bendy's had to control his anger constantly, because for the majority of his life his first instinct was to lash out whenever something made him upset. He's had 91 years to practice such control over his emotions... that's why I didn't know. He'd stuff it all down in a jar, only to uncork that jar when I wasn't in the room."

"Makes sense why he'd always swoon as soon as you left the room or weren't looking." Alice giggles. "If he didn't, I'm sure he'd have popped like a champagne bottle."

Snorting, you nod in agreement. You can see him doing it too.

"Yeah. So Boris, huh?" You ask, speaking barely above a whisper. Shyly, she nods.

"Yeah. Boris. I just--... He's sweet. He's _so_ sweet, and so kind and understanding. He didn't... he didn't even get mad when I showed up on his doorstep last night... again. Allison and Thomas were.. celebrating. Quite loudly." She explains, completely annoyed that she had to deal with their loud love-making... again. "I couldn't deal with that again. Normally I'll step out of the house when they get freaky, but... they were so god damn LOUD. It was like being dragged through the dark ink puddles again..."

Ah. There it is. That's why she got upset. God damn it, Allison! Get a ball-gag, for Christ sake! Stop traumatizing your damn sister! God, that pissed you off. You're a screamer too, but damn!

You frown softly at her, and lightly place your hand on top of hers in order to comfort her. Being forced to listen to someone get it on in the next room isn't a fun thing to deal with, especially when it's your 'perfect sister', you have self-image issues, and you suddenly begin to wonder why _you_ can't have a relationship like that. No wonder Alice ran out of there in tears. You make a mental note to talk to Bendy about this at a later time. This is the 4th time this month that Alice has had to come here for shelter, because something had upset her at home. Maybe you should set up a room for her to come to; a sanctuary. Again, you'll have to talk to Bendy about it, because it's not fair for Alice to suffer. She should have a safe place to go to when she's scared.

"I understand. Do you need me to say anything to Allison?" You ask, still holding her hand reassuringly.

"No. I think they heard me leave, so I'm sure she knows I'm upset." She huffs, furrowing her brows together angrily.

You frown once more and nod. "Ok. So let's talk about Boris. How's that prospect going?"

She groans and flops her head down, slamming her forehead against the bar top, making you cringe from the loud knocking sound her skull makes when it slams down. "Uuuuugggh... I've been too scared to mention anything to him." She mumbles.

"Yet, you kissed him on his cheek last night." You reply with a soft smirk on your face.

Her head pops up and she stares at you with wide eyes. "How'd you know that?!"

You giggle at the way she snaps her head back up and stares at you with wide, expressive eyes. "Because he woke Bendy and I up this morning to excitedly tell us about it."

"Did he really?" She asks in a soft voice.

"Mhm. Came rushing into the apartment in a panic because he didn't want to mess it up." You reply, softly smirking.

"Why would he mess it up...?" She softly says.

Quirking a brow, you slyly offer; "Well, you're not the only one harboring a crush."

Her eyes widen. "REALLY?!?!" She excitedly says, snapping up in her seat, only to realize she's just _a little too excited,_ and leans back down while clearing her throat. "I mean... really?"

"Yes, really" you giggle. "You should give it a shot."

"I don't know..." She says, biting on her index finger to help calm her nerves. "Does he really like me like that?"

"Mhm, and heads up-- he's about to enter the room. I can feel him and Bendy walking down the stairs. They're both excited."

"Excited? Oh boy. What for?" She asks, dreading the answer.

"I gave them a present this morning... you'll like it." You smirk.

"What do you mean? What do-- Ohhh myyyy god..." She trails off just as Boris and Bendy come strolling into the main portion of the club.

Boris spots Alice staring at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw, very obviously checking out his physique. She repeatedly smacks your arm across the bar to get your attention, despite that you're already looking. Bendy steps out from behind Boris, wearing an identical shirt and a wide smirk on his lips, tail swaying to and fro as he struts right for you. He rounds the bar and quickly strides up beside you. As soon as you're within reach, he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you close against him. With your hands pressed against his pectoral muscles, he tilts his head and cranks it down so he can trail his lips up and down your neck, leaving feather-light, fluttery kisses in his wake. As he tickles and kisses your neck, he purrs deeply, the rumbling vibrations reverberating through his chest as his tail comes up to possessively curl around your form. The kisses, though gentle, set fire to your skin as you feel the amount of power behind his rumbling purr in his chest through your fingertips.

Meanwhile, Alice, who has been filled with a newfound confidence, coquettishly slips down from her stool and slowly sways her way over to Boris. With her arms crossed over her chest, she shyly approaches Boris, who nervously rubs the back of his neck as he tries to remain calm. A dark blush takes over his cheeks and he giggles nervously as he fusses with the edge of the top. Alice gently smiles, and cautiously reaches out to him. Boris pauses, quickly realizing that Alice wants to help. He watches as her delicate fingers gently grasp the edge of his shirt, tugging it down before reaching her hands up and running them down the front of his chest and abdomen to smooth out the shirt.

Meanwhile, you and Bendy have stopped necking long enough to watch the encounter between the two possible lovers, and are quietly squealing and squeaking excited gibberish to each other as you watch everything play out. 

Boris swallows thickly and flattens his ears against his skull, as Alice smooths out his shirt. He looks nervous, but his wagging tail gives EVERYTHING away as it thrashes back and forth violently-- thank god Boris had a fluffy tail. If it was one of those long, skinny whip-like ones, he'd be knocking everything over right about now.

"You look good." She shyly admits.

"Th-thanks. So do you! How'd you sleep last night? Was my bed comfortable enough?"

"Yes, more than comfortable. I'm sorry you had to sleep on that tiny couch. You could have shared with me... The bed was large enough."

Boris's blush deepens in color and spreads through his entire face. "No, i-it's fine! I didn't... I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Alice's face lights up like the night sky as she smiles appreciatively. "Boris, you could never make me uncomfortable. Not in the way you're thinking. I was uh... I was thinking about taking a walk. Did you... want to join me?"

Boris's eyes widen and glisten with excited delight, and his tail wags so hard, Bendy is worried it's going to fall off and flop across the room like a giant fuzzy worm. "I'd love that!"

You and Bendy watch as they take a hold of each other's hands (!!!!!) and walk out of the club to take a private walk together. Bendy smiles widely, and leans back against the bar shelves and looks over at you, raising an eyebrow while he tilts his head slightly at an angle. He shows off a smirk that is all pearly white teeth, closely watching the way you lean back and openly look him up and down.

"Mmm, you look good. Damn, baby!" You giggle, reaching a hand out to rub up and down his muscular arms. He chuckles and then hums appreciatively under your fingers careful ministrations. You begin to massage his arms, humming along with the song that's just started playing over the sound system. Bendy bobs his head to the beat, and begins to smile. His eyes move from your fingers and up to your face. The twinkle in his eyes-- he's up to something. Oh boy. What do you have planned, you devil?

"Do ya feel like dancing, toots? Not serious dancing, just a bit of bump and grinding."

"Right now?" You ask, shooting your eyebrows up in surprise.

"Yeah! I like this song." He says as he already starts to dance a bit. He begins swiveling his hips in a figure 8 motion, while the rest of his body moves like one would do when dancing to salsa music, just at a much slower pace so that he moves in perfect rhythm with the beat of the music. "I typically listen to the spanish version more so I can sing along with it, but that's not a big deal. It's still a good song to dance to."

"You know spanish?" You ask, eyebrows raised.

"I know a buncha different languages. It was part of my training before they decided I was a lost cause. Wanted me to know how to preform in other languages if the opportunity arose. They didn't teach me much before giving up on me because of my anger issues and appearance, but I went on to learn more on my own after I got out of the studio." He explains, starting to dance with a bit of actual effort now. "You gonna dance with me?"

"I dunno..." You reply in a soft, shy voice. "Don't we gotta open up the club soon?"

"C'mmmmoonnn, we can dance! There's _always_ time to dance! The club opens up when we want to! Besides, everything is already pretty clean. We just gotta set up the chairs and then the bar. Come on, baby... Don't you wanna dance with me?" He purrs while staring at you with half lidded eyes and a lewd smirk.

You blush deeply while laughing, and give in to your boyfriend's desire and start to dance with him. You twist and turn your hips in a figure 8 motion, mirroring Bendy's movements to the best of your ability as he dances a couple feet in front of you. 

"I love the way you dance." He says while he grins like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. "You always do that little hip swivel while rocking your hips from side to side. Drives me crazy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He grins widely, while staring deep into your eyes as he gets a little closer to you. You giggle and take a few steps closer as well, while he continues to explain; "You drive me crazy when you dance."

"How so?"

"Because watching you dance is like sex for my eyes." Bendy replies with a devilish smirk, as your eyebrows shoot up in pleasant surprise and a pleased smile comes over your lips. _Ohhh really? Keep talking, baby!_

Giggling at how thick Bendy is laying it on, you continue to dance a few feet from him. He enjoys the show you're putting on for him, as evident by the bright smile he has on his face. However, he doesn't think you're close enough. With partially lidded eyes, Bendy wiggles his fingers at you, motioning you to come closer to his dancing form while he continues to swivel his hips in a sensual, erotic way. Smirking, you raise your arms above your head and slowly spin in place, rocking your hips in a circular motion before you finally come to face him once more. You gradually begin to move closer to him, rocking your hips to the beat all the while. However as you move closer, your eyes meet his and you can feel the breath suddenly rush out of your lungs due to the fiery look he has in his lustful eyes. You both begin to slowly grind into each other as Bendy wraps one arm around your waist to support you and hold you close to his body. You both rock your pelvises into each others in unison, smiling soft, seductive smiles as you enjoy the song.

However, Bendy takes it a step further by craning his head down so he can sensually sing along with the song... right into your ear;

**_"♫♪ You gon' call me papi,_ **   
**_I'll make your body happy._ **   
**_Every time that you call me,_ **   
**_You know that I'll take care of you!_ **   
  
**_You gon' call me papi,_ **   
**_I'll make your body happy._ **   
**_Every time that you call me,_ **   
**_You know I want you, baby! ♫♪"_ **

Your breath gets stolen from your lungs once more as soon as Bendy's breathy notes grace your ears, sending ticklish shivers of delight down your spine and right between your legs. Bendy's tail suddenly coils around your waist, only to suddenly crank back like Bendy is starting a chainsaw, causing you to spin around 180 degrees. His hands come down to possessively grip your hips and pull your ass closer to his pelvis while he begins grinding into you. Although you're shocked and somewhat in a daze, you immediately begin to grind back into him, giving him equal enthusiasm. To show his approval, Bendy lets out a growls softly into your ear before leaning down to playfully nip at your neck, which makes you smile and purr in response. He grinds back into you, while you raise your arms above your head and sensually push back onto him. 

"You're quite good at that." Bendy says into your ear, sound a little breathless. 

"L-likewise, mmm."

"Oooh, you stuttered." Bendy chuckles softly before pressing his lips against your earlobe and whispering; "Feeling a little flustered, toots?"

"I'll show you 'feeling flustered'." You growl playfully before throwing it back on him a little rougher than before. Bendy immediately groans and eagerly pushes his hips harder against you. Unable to help yourself from grinning, you chuckle softly when you hear Bendy let out a breathy little 'fuck!'.

Giggling evilly, you ask; "Who's flustered now?"

"Shut up." He growls lowly, squeezing his fingers around your hips as he tries to get a hold of himself... which is quite difficult to do when you've got a sexy woman grinding all up on you, mind you.

"Mmmmake me." You purr. 

"Keep it up, doll, and I'll put something in your mouth to make you shut up." He threatens, emphasizing his point with a rough thrust of his hips.

Just when you get the idea to possibly take this a little further, you sense a pair of rapidly approaching energies, both quite happy and lovesick. You immediately yank yourself away from Bendy, who is confused as you why you ripped away from him so fast.

"Boris. Alice. They're coming back."

"How'd you know?" Bendy asks, face screwing up into a confused expression.

"Succubus powers. We've talked about this, baby. Remember? Just a couple nights ago, in fact. You asked me how I knew someone was staring at you angrily a couple nights ago, remember?

"Oh yeah! Damnit." Bendy chuckles. "Just when the fun was gonna start."

"Oh don't worry, my love." You reply sweetly. "There will be plenty of fun to be had later."

* * *

After checking in with Alice to get some juicy gossip (she apparently was hoping to ask Boris out but ended up chickening out at the last minute), you and Bendy began to get to work on preparing the club to open for the night. You and Bendy polished the bar top, while Alice gleefully set up the chairs with an extra pep in her step. She had reason to be happy, and not just because she figured out that Boris does indeed like her. During set-up, you talked to Bendy about letting Alice use your old apartment as a safe haven for when she gets upset, or needs a place to stay. Bendy was happy to agree, and Alice thanked you profusely. She even _hugged_ you. It was nice! Still, not everything was... well, perfect. After Allison showed up (late, again) for work, Alice had tried to talk about what had happened with her sister in the privacy of the staff room. 

It didn't go well.

You and Bendy had been in the middle of pouring tequila shots for some customers when you heard some screaming and cursing coming from the staff room. The both of you took one look at each other, dropped what you were doing and tore through the club to get to the Angel twins in time. When Bendy kicks in the door, the both of you were met with the sight of Alice angrily trying to choke her sister out. You pretty much had to use an old succubus trick your mom taught you and hit her with a jolt of positive energy, because otherwise, she wasn't letting go. The sudden switch from negative to positive throws her balance off and causes her to immediately release Allison, who drops to the floor while gasping for air. Bendy, although unsure of what you just did, takes the opportunity to yank Allison away from Alice, who stands there looking quite confused.

When she realized that she blacked out again, she promptly burst into tears. Allison, the sweet girl, despite having been just hurt by her sister, fought tooth and nail to get out of Bendy's grasp and went FLYING across the room to get to Alice as soon as she was able to. Allison wraps her arms around her sister, who leans into her chest and appears quite desperate for physical comfort. Alice continues to sob out apology after apology, which Allison always accepts. She doesn't once lose her temper at Alice, nor does she get annoyed. She just holds her sister in her arms and whispers soothingly.

Bendy looks over at you, giving you a look that says 'Get Boris'. Understanding that Boris will want to be here, you walk over to one of the cabinets that decorate the staff room, and fling it open. When the door is swung open, about a dozen of unused walkie-talkies lie there in wait for their turn to be chosen. Carelessly, you turn one on, and speak into it;

"Hey fluffyhead, your gi--.... Alice is crying. Might wanna come get her. She needs some big boy cuddles. Think you can manage that, fuzzyface?" You question, playfully. Alice let out a watery sounding chuckle at the term 'fuzzyface'. She finds it cute, because that's exactly what Boris is. A giant, fuzzy-faced sweetheart, who is viciously protective of his would-be lover.

"Am on my way!!!!" Boris says into the radio. Moments later, he comes flying into the staff room, still wearing his muscle tee from earlier today. Bendy smirks softly at the sight of it, as he's still wearing his as well.

You and Alice had been spending all day checking them out, giggling and fangirling together over their physiques while shooting knowingly looks at one another from across the club. It was glorious. Little did you know, the boys had been making a game out of it as well-- it was a wonder how neither of you managed to catch on. You had an idea what was going on, but you weren't paying attention much to the vibes your succubus aura was picking up, as you were too busy checking out Bendy as he zoomed around the club, lifting chairs and tables with barely any effort. You outright squealed at one point after he winked salaciously at you.

Wait, what was going on again? You feel like you're forgetting something.

OH YEAH! BORIS AND ALICE! Whoops!

"Alice! Alice dear, are you ok?" Boris asks, with a concerned expression on his face as he pushes past you and Bendy. Meanwhile, you and Bendy both look at each other and try not to squeal at the innocent pet name of 'dear'. It's really especially for Bendy to keep his mouth shut, because the first thing he wants to shout is "DEAR???!?!?" which would not be helpful at the moment. Still, he did manage to shoot you a bright eyed, gleeful expression as he resists the urge to bounce around like a child in a candy store. Excited, that one!

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Alice replies, moving right for Boris as soon Allison hesitantly lets go of her. Allison doesn't quite understand, but upon noticing the look you give her, the gears slowly turn in her head. Upon figuring everything out, she lets out an excited squeak of 'Oh!' and claps her hands excitedly together and begins bouncing in place. Meanwhile, Boris and Alice are completely focused on each other, immediately seeking out the sweet comfort of each other's arms and affection. Alice collides into Boris's chest where he holds her close, listening intently as she softly mumbles and explains what had happened. Thinking that they might want some privacy, you try to shoo the others out of the room, much to the dismay of Allison and Bendy who are feeling very nosy.

Upon shutting the staff door behind you, both you and Bendy whip around to Allison, who flinches at the amount of speed both you and Bendy display.

"What happened?" You and Bendy say in sync.

"There was an argument about something that happened back at home." She says, purposefully trying to be vague so she doesn't get embarrassed... which is fine with you and Bendy. She doesn't need to know that you both already know why she was getting chewed out. However, Bendy isn't satisfied. He does **not** like not knowing what goes on in his club... which is understandable. As a business owner, you want to be sure nothing shady is going down in your business. Now, Allison isn't shady, but Bendy wanted to be sure nothing sketchy was going on between the Angel twins. Allison and Angel didn't always get along (as seen earlier) and he needed to know whose ass to kick because he does not and will not put up with their petty bull-crap. They wanna fight over stupid shit in the club? Boom, they're scrubbing dishes for the next 3 weeks.

Bendy gives her a pointed look that just _screams_ not to fuck with him... and he verbally expresses as well, just in case he's not being perfectly clear; "And? Get on with it, Slick." Bendy says while tapping his foot impatiently. If he's using the tern 'Slick', then Allison needs to save her hide and _fast,_ because Bendy typically uses that term when he's feeling annoyed. He's used it other times, but... still. It's not something you want to risk. Swallowing thickly, she begins to explain so she isn't on the receiving end of Bendy's temper;

"I told her that I'm not going to stop doing things just because they trigger her. It's not fair to me or Thomas. I know it's not fair to her either, but it's completely unreasonable for us to stop--... _living our lives_... just so she can be comfortable." She mentions, clearly attempting to avoid speaking about what she did wrong that caused the whole mess in the first place.

"Then she can move in here." You offer gently, trying to be the soothing balm to the burns your beloved boyfriend's abrasiveness can cause. "That way you and Thomas have more space, and you don't have to worry about upsetting her for whatever reason."

Allison seems overjoyed at the suggestion, but suddenly hesitates; "But... Her PTSD..."

Bendy scoffs and waves his hand dismissively at Allison before leveling her with an unimpressed look. "Allison, Batsy, Boris and I are insomniacs and stay up very late. If she and I aren't awake, lord knows Boris will hop his ass out of bed and run down the hall to help her. I don't think Sammy will seek her out, but he would definitely wake one of us up to let us know what's going on."

"True... Ok. I'll ask her what she thinks later."

"Good. Now let's get to work! Time is money!" Bendy says, clapping his hands together in an urgent fashion. Everyone quickly rushes back to their stations, save for Boris and Alice as they talk everything out. You and Bendy go back to serving drinks at the bar, while Allison rushes back to help Sammy take orders. You're in the middle of pouring another round of tequila for some well-paying customers when you feel a tingly spark of energy shoot up your spine. It sends a shiver through your entire body, making you visibly shudder as a soft, breathy gasp leaves your lips. The movement catches Bendy's attention, and he side-eyes you before turning to look at you with an amused smile.

"What, pray tell, was _that_ toots? Looked like you creamed yourself." He chuckles deeply.

"I think..." You pause a moment to catch your breath as you become overwhelmed from the amount of joy seeping from behind the double doors that lead directly to the staff room. Licking your lips, you smile softly as you look up at Bendy. "I think Boris just asked Alice out." 

Bendy nearly drops the bottle of Smirnoff he's holding, eyes wide in surprise as he excitedly squawks out; "WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?! WHAT?!"

Chuckling, you watch as Bendy squeals like a little girl as he rushes to put the bottle back up on the shelf. As soon as it's properly put away, Bendy rushes over to you, bouncing on the tips of his toes as his tail whips around excitedly, nearly knocking everything over. You try to explain yourself as best as you can; "I can... Well.. I think I just picked up on some energy change, specifically coming from the staff room. Considering the amount of joy I just felt coming from there, and the fact that Alice and Boris _just_ walked out holding hands, I think it's safe to say they're dating!"

" **FUCKING FINALLY**!" Bendy cries out, throwing his hands up into the air, making you laugh as well as several patrons who happened to be listening in on the story. "It's about god damn time!"

You have to wipe away tears of laughter from your eyes, arm draped across your belly to keep it from busting as you laugh so hard that your shoulders shake. Pride swells within Bendy's chest-- he loves making you laugh. It's always been enjoyable for him to watch you laugh... you look so beautiful when you do. Bendy's eyes soften as a lazy smile crosses his lips while he leans against the bar with one hand on his hip. He openly admires your form, and lets out a breathy exhale as he basks in the glow of your beautiful soul.

God, you were so beautiful. How'd he get so lucky? Damn.

Bendy's pleasant moment is interrupted, however, when a drunken patron lets out some sort of incoherent scream-- probably a demand for more booze. Bendy groans and rolls his eyes while looking over the bar to see who it was. He spots one customer, a male, drunkenly swaying in their bar stool while 'singing' some song at the top of his lungs. He huffs and mumbles something in a grumpy fashion. Chuckling softly, you move to handle the situation personally. The toon is... _really, really drunk._ You're going to have to cut them off, which will probably not end well... still, he shouldn't be having any more alcohol than he has already. Not with the way he's leaning against the other patrons as he burps and tries to sit up on his own, only to flop back down on their shoulders and arms. As you approach, you gag at the smell of strong alcohol radiating from his open, drooling mouth.

"Hello, sir! Having a good time?" You cautiously approach the inebriated customer, leaning against the bar so they can hear you better while Bendy keeps a close eye on you... and that nice ass of yours.

"Hhaaarrrgh! Iiiii want sshhhhome booooooze."

"I think you've had a little much sir. You're disturbing the other patrons."

"Nnnnooooo, aammmm nnnot!" He slurs before looking over at the other patrons, who glare hatefully at him for being so loud and ruining their peaceful evenings. He cringes a bit at their harsh gazes and turns back to you. "...Ok, maybe jusss alil."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you off."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because the patron's face screws up in anger. His upper lip curls as he lets out a low snarl before he begins to spew venomous insults at you.

"Heyy! Lissstennn here, yyyyou sssslllut! I ammm a paying customer!!" He snaps, sounding a little more sober than he did previously. "Yyyou will sssserve me booze or yyyou cannn get me yyyourrrr managerrr!" He sneers, pointing a fat finger at you, and wagging it all up in your face.

As soon as the word 'slut' leaves the dirty toon's mouth, Bendy charges down the bar as he becomes completely intent on putting the toon in his place. As soon as he's by your side, he opens his mouth to speak and moves to vault over the bar, only to suddenly pause when you place a reassuring hand on his chest. You look over at Bendy with a calm, even-keeled smile on your lips and a twinkle in your eyes. The sparkle in your eye emphasizing those dark black pie-cut pupils of yours, which makes the color of your irises pop. Nodding gently at him, you assure Bendy with; 

"I've got this, baby. Just stand them and look handsome for me, okay?"

"You sure? I can handle it, if you want toots!" Bendy says, bouncing in place, raring and ready to go. He'd throw down for his baby girl, anyone in their right mind would know that. Even the drunken toon seems to understand he just fucked up, because his angered expression has turned into apprehension. Suddenly, he doesn't feel so sure of himself. What did he just do? He's not sure, but he thinks he's about to find out!

Calmly, you look back over to the customer, who is starting to feel sober thanks to the feelings of fear and uncertainty running through his veins like wild horses in a field. You smile sweetly at him, and even tilt your head as if you're about to speak to a very young child in a soft voice. You look like the epitome of a sweet person.. but it's your black inky-colored wings that give everything away. Your wings, though smaller than normal, are still fairly large now that you're a full grown adult. Their bat-like appearance makes you look quite fearsome as you spread them wide, making yourself look ever so slightly bigger as you loom over the bar, bearing your weight onto your hands. Your lids become half-lidded and you sit there just inches from the guy's face as you simply stare into his eyes.

....However, when your eyes suddenly snap wide open and your grin spreads viciously at the same time, the customer quickly realizes he fucked up. Shit gets real, _really_ quickly as one of your hands surges up and wraps around the guy's throat-- not with enough pressure to choke him, but just enough pressure to where he can't ignore it and is very much aware that it's there. You flex your fingers as another reminder of what you _could_ do.

"Listen very carefully to me." You giggle in a sweet tone that sounds _oddly_ calm, despite the crazed look in your eye. "I am not a regular employee. I am the Co-Owner of this fine establishment. You will do as I say, and you will follow every command I give you, right down to the last letter because by god if you don't, heaven itself would not be able to save you from the torment I will bring you. Still, if you insist on seeing someone else in power to complain, I'd be _happy_ to slide you over to my boyfriend and fellow Co-Owner of this club. You recognize him, don't you?"

The formerly-drunk-now-trying-not-to-shit-themselves customer looks over at Bendy, who smirks wickedly and cracks his knuckles for show, flexing the veins and tendons in his hands while also showing off the muscles in his arms, which are exposed thanks to the muscle tee you gave him earlier that he's _still_ wearing. The customer whimpers fearfully, and looks back at you as you let out a breathy chuckle that would have made him hard as a rock had be not been in fear for his life.

"Are you going to be a good boy?"

"Please let me go!"

"Mmm, I'll get to that when the time comes. It all depends on your response. Answer the question. Are you going to be good for me?"

"Yes!"

"What are you? Are you a good boy?" You ask while smiling sweetly like you're talking to an adorable puppy dog and not a smelly semi-drunk cartoon.

"Yes! I am! I'll be good, please let me go."

Giggling, you nod softly and release your hold on his throat, making him suddenly drop back down into his seat. He coughs a bit, and trembles in his seat as he tries to mentally recover. You lean back across the bar, chuckling softly before looking at the rest of the impressed/disturbed customers. 

"Alright. Show is over. If you have to pee or change your diapers, bathrooms are available near the front of the club." You snicker, causing some of the patrons to relax and laugh along with your joke. Smiling, you turn around to reorganize the shelves only to realize that Bendy is watching you _very_ carefully. You're almost worried you did something wrong, until you see him smirk deviously in your direction. His tail sways slowly, playfully, showing his interest. He swaggers his way over to you, and wraps an arm around your waist, pulling your back into his chest. 

You laugh happily, as he pulls you closer against his body, and shudder when lets out a dirty little purr into your ear. "Baaaaabyyyy~!"

"Mmm, yes that is me." You giggle cheekily before humming appreciatively at the way Bendy shamelessly covers your neck in little nibbles and kisses. Bendy then chuckles and breathily whispers into your earlobe; "I quite enjoyed that. Do it again. Oooh! Better yet, step on me. Please step on me, yeah yeah yeah."

You snort and reach around behind you to slap his hip. "You dork."

"Awww, c'mon mistress, don't you want to step on me? Dominate me? Tie me up, pull my tail?" Bendy says, jokingly entirely.

...But Bendy has no idea what portal to hell he just opened within you. You decide to save the devious little idea your mind came up with for later.

"Perhaps another time, beloved." You giggle.

Bendy smiles and gently sways and rocks you in his arms, slow-dancing with you to the soft tune that the live-band is playing. He rests his chin on your shoulder, and smiles lazily while staring at you. "Hey." He says, barely above a whisper. "You should let me take you out after work."

"Take me out? On a date?" You ask, raising your eyebrows in shock

"Yeah. I know this nice little place in ToonTown that's opens 24 hours. I'm good friends with the people that run the fancy place; a couple of toon brothers."

You chuckle softly, entirely flattered that he wants to take you out, spoil you and show you off. "How fancy are we talking?"

"Fancy enough to wear you can wear that pretty little red number I've been _dying_ to see you in." He purrs, lips pressed against your earlobe. He gently takes your earlobe between his teeth and growls heatedly as he nibbles on it. You shudder, unable to help the way your body rolls against him as a result of the shudder. His arms tighten around your waist, and he pushes his pelvis into your ass, revealing.. _everything_ he has to offer.

"Feel what you do to me...?" He whispers.

"I do. I promise, I'll take care of you later." You whisper sweetly and coquettishly with a soft giggle.

 _"Rrrrrr~_ I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49725726111/in/photostream/)

After closing up the club, you and Bendy were quick to rush upstairs to get ready. After a quick shower together, you both excitedly got dressed. Bendy got dressed in his usual outfit, while you slipped on a latex bodycon dress and a pair of black strappy heels. After admiring you and showering you in affection, Bendy drove you to the little restaurant he spoke of before. He explained that he met the two brothers after they too escaped their own... _personal demons._ He did warn you, however, that the 'red brother' was a lot more crass than his 'blue brother' was. Confused as to what that meant, you asked him to explain further, but he just chuckled, shook his head and said "You'll see when we get there."

Cryptic little shit, isn't he? Huh.

Bendy silently drives you through ToonTown in his 1962 Red Corvette Convertible with a lazy, soft smile on his face. (Lotta red today. Huh. Weird!) Bendy is in no rush, choosing to take his time as he drives you deep within the walls of ToonTown. There are no other cars on the road-- it makes sense, considering it's 4 AM currently. Strange, a lot of people are either waking up to work, or are just getting home from their graveyard shifts. But here you are, about to go meet a pair of 'close friends' of Bendy's. The most Bendy would tell you about them was that if the Red guy gave you any trouble to just smack him silly. He also mentioned that the blue guy would be nice. Honestly, this whole thing was confusing to you, but you did your best to understand.

It isn't long before Bendy tells you that you've arrived to the location. The both of you climb out of the car, parking it close to the front of the fancy, high-class restaurant. Wow. Bendy wasn't kidding when he said this place is fancy! Although it looks nice, the first thing that captures your eye is the bright, flashy neon sign that reads; "The Inkwell"

"Inkwell?" You ask, curiosity peeking through in your voice.

"It's named after a set of Islands." Bendy explains. "C'mon toots, lets go have you meet the knuckleheads. Stay close 'ta me, yeah?"

"Aaahh.. ok!" You say cheerfully, doing just that.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49726183107/in/dateposted/)

Bendy loops his arm politely around yours, and guides you into the restaurant through the double doors. Immediately, you're met with the sound of jazzy music, and the sight of polished tile floors, dim lighting, and cozy little booths and quaint little tables, all decorated and organized. And despite it being 4 AM, you are pleasantly surprised to find that the restaurant is actually semi-busy. There are a few people seated, all scattered through out the restaurant, all being served by two people; One red and one blue, both with cups for faces.

Bendy captures sight of the red toon dressed in red and smirks. 

"AYY! CUPHEAD!"

The red toon lifts his head, eyes wide in shock and mouth gaped open in surprise. As soon as his eyes find Bendy's smirking face, he too smirks and crosses the restaurant. 

"Bendy boy! Long time no see!"

Cuphead as he's called, runs across the restaurant. As he arrives, he pulls Bendy into what can only be described as a 'bro hug'. Bendy chuckles, tail swaying from side to side as he reaches for you and pulls you closer to him. "How are you doing, Cuppy?"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49725287073/in/photostream/)

"Doin' just fine." He says with a happy, lazy smile on his face.

Just then, the 'blue brother' Bendy told you about spins around wildly, angrily looking all around the restaurant. As soon as his eyes find Cuphead, he sneers, marches over, and angrily spews out; "CUPHEAD, GET OVER HERE! YOU'VE GOT FIVE ORDERS TO TAKE, YOU-- Oh... OH!" he says before covering his mouth in surprise.

Cuphead chuckles and looks over his shoulder. "Easy, Mugman. It's just Bendy."

"I can see that, you dolt." Mugman says as he levels his brother with an unimpressed expression. His eyes move from Cuphead to you and Bendy, and he smiles and tries to makeup for whatever idiot thing his brother might have caused by apologizing directly to you. "I'm sorry for my brother, he's a bit... um... unrefined. Pay him no mind, please." 

Cuphead furrows his brows together angrily and shouts; "HEY! YOU SON OF A--"

"LANGUAGE!" Mugman snarls. Cuphead growls under his breath, turns, and begins to yell and argue with his brother, trying to reason that they shouldn't have to watch their language as they own the restaurant. Mugman disagrees and thinks they should try to remain as professional as possible, even if their customer is a close friend. Bendy snorts, and covers his mouth to hold back his laughter. However, try as he might, he still fails to do so and starts to laugh at the fiery argument that breaks out between the dishware brothers. Unable to hold back your laughter, you begin to laugh as well, and the combined sound of your giggles as well as Bendy's is enough to draw the brother's out of their heated discussion. They blush and sheepishly smile after realizing they got caught up in the moment.

"Oops." Mugman says.

"Who's unrefined now?" Cuphead snorts.

"Shut up, before I parry you into the kitchen and into the trashcan where you belong." Mugman sneers, before turning back to you and Bendy, who are still giggling like little kids. Mugman smiles shyly and tries to apologize once more; "I'm sorry, I--"

"It's okay." You say softly, subtly sending a jolt of positive energy his way to help soothe his obvious nerves. Bendy notices the small little white bolt of energy that travels from your fingertips to Mugman, but says nothing as he already knows what it is. It's one of the few things he knows you're able to do, since you long since explained to him that Succubi pretty much are master manipulators of energy or emotion. He didn't have to ask if you've used your abilities on him, he knows you haven't.

Mugman finds that he's quickly able to relax for some strange reason. He wants to question it, but finds himself unable to care as his body floods with a strange, pleasant warmth. It's like his soul is humming. It's weird but... oddly comforting. He smiles widely, and says; "It's nice to see you, Bendy. Who is this?"

Bendy's grin grows wide as he becomes excited; "This, my friends, is my girl! My beautiful dame!" He replies, taking your hand and lifting it above your head as he twirls you around to show you off like you're the prettiest woman to have ever lived... because in his eyes, you are. "Her name is Batty. Isn't she a beauty?" Bendy purrs, wrapping an arm around your waist so he can tug you back into his side, leaning down to nuzzle your cheek affectionately. Blood rushes up to your cheeks, causing them to become all rosy and pink as you shyly smile and giggle nervously under the attention of the cupbrothers. 

The brothers chuckle, but nod all the same. Even they could see you were drop dead gorgeous. Cuphead especially noticed how nice you look in red... and as much as he wanted to tell you, he kept his mouth shut in fear of pissing off Bendy. 

"Nice to meet you two." You shyly murmur.

"Likewise. So, how can we help you, Bendy?" Mugman says.

"We'd like a spot."

"Reeeeally?" Cuphead says, quirking an eyebrow. "Booth?"

"Yep! I want to treat my girl."

"Well, that's why you brought her here, now isn't it!? We don't have five stars for nothing!" Cuphead brags with a cocky smile on his lips as he turns and starts to guide you to one of the tables. "Follow me!"

You and Bendy eagerly follow Cuphead through the restaurant, where he leads you to one of the booths that lies in his brother's section. You and Bendy sit across from each other, immediately reaching a hand to the other so you can hold hands. Cuphead smiles softly at the gesture, and takes pleasure in how happy Bendy seems to be whenever he looks at you. About time that miserable bastard fell in love. Wonder if you have any single friends? Hmm.

"What can I get you two to drink?" He asks, as he pulls out a notepad and a pen so he can write down your orders.

 _"Please,_ tell me you still can make a old bourbon-old-fashioned?"

"Bendy, I am _insulted_ that you think I'd forget how to make your favorite! Yes of COURSE I know how! We still even have the old-fashioned glasses that you like."

"Thank god." Bendy groans while dramatically flopping his head against the table. 

Cuphead chuckles and looks at you with a soft, mischievous smile and a flirtatious wink; "What about you, sweetheart?"

"Watch it, Cuppy." Bendy says, immediately sitting up. He tilts his head and looks at his friends with wide eyes that caution him to think carefully. "She looks good, but that cake is _all mine_ to eat. I don't share."

"Damn! Damn! Ok! Shit, don't crack my face, Jesus Christ." He giggles, holding his hands up in surrender. "It's alright. You know I'd never take your girl."

"Mhm. I know, you're more of a window-shopper." Bendy retorts with a knowing smirk. 

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!" Cuphead cries out indignantly, making you and Bendy struggle to contain your giggles.

"IT MEANS YOU CAN'T COMMIT WORTH SHIT!" Calls Mugman from across the restaurant. 

Cuphead looks over his shoulders, mouth gaped open, eyebrows thrown up, and eyes wide in shock. His surprise turns to frustration as he sputters out; "I--! You--! ...LANGUAGE!"

"SUCK MY SPOON!" Mugman shouts, causing you and Bendy to burst into laughter. Tears run down your cheeks, as well as Bendy's, who desperately tries to control himself. He pounds his fist into the table while w h e e z i n g out; _"He said suck my spoon! SPOON!"_

Cuphead growls and blushes horridly while turning around to look back at you. "Sorry. What can I get you, miss?"

"Batty. Call me Batty. I'd like a Chardonnay."

"I can get that. Need a moment to look through the menus?"

"Yes please, heeheehee!" Bendy replies, as he flicks away from stray tears. Cuphead scoffs, and shakes his head. "Still a dick, I see."

"Always." Bendy giggles childishly. 

Cuphead chuckles as he walks off, shouting; "Call me if you need me!"

"Ok! So If I scream 'BITCH', then you will come runnin', right?" Bendy snorts as he looks at Cuphead over his shoulder.

"FUCK OFF!" Cuphead shouts, while openly flipping off Bendy. Bendy, the devil, just squeezes his eyes shut, throws his head back, and cackles so hard that he almost falls over. Meanwhile you just grin and shake your head-- god, these two were a _riot._ If they were to ever come to the club, that would be one _hell_ of a night. 

After settling down, Bendy pulls out one of his cigars and lights it up with a metal lighter. Once his cigar is lit, he takes a drag of it as he stuffs his lighter back into a random pocket. You lean on the table, propping your elbows up while resting your head against one of your hands. Bendy looks up from his cigar and smiles when he realizes you've been watching him. "Find something you like on the menu already, Doll? I don't think I saw you pick it up yet, but I could be wrong."

"Depends. _Are you on the menu?"_ You purr sweetly, staring at him with half-lidded eyes. Bendy chuckles, giving you a gentle smile while softly winking in your direction to show his approval as he rubs his chest-- a shy, nervous little gesture meant to calm his rapidly beating heart. He had no idea how you were able to make his heart race so easily, but for some reason it drove him crazy when you said cute little flirty pick-up lines like that.

Meanwhile, Cuphead walks by your table and grins as he overhears your conversation. He walks by, clapping and applauding you like an idiot before saying; "Get it giiiiiirl! Oooh, Bendy you gotta wife this chick. I like her."

Bendy's eyes widen slightly in shock and he nearly drops his cigar, but he quickly recovers and chuckles softly. "Yeah yeah, just keep your hands off her. Or else I'll toss your ass around the kitchen like Rihanna in her song 'breaking dishes'."

"It's fine, Mugman could just glue me back together." Cuphead replies cheekily as he starts to clear the table of the booth behind you.

"Are you certain he would do it?" You tilt your head, grinning mischievously. Cuphead outright gawks, while Bendy starts heartily laughing. Mugman, having heard part of the conversation laughs gleefully before saying; "I like her! I'm keeping her!"

"No the fuck you're not!" Bendy shouts, pointing at Mugman across the room with his cigar, as they laugh together at Cuphead's despair. "None of yous sonsofbitches are touching my girl. Especially not you, Cuphead! No way in hell, hahaha!"

"You guys are so mean to me. She could want me you know... in another life." Cuphead says teasingly as he passes by your table.

"Unlikely." You softly reply, never taking your eyes off of Bendy. Your remark is heard by Cuphead, who pauses in his steps.

"Oh? And why's that?" Cuphead asks as he turns to flash you what would be considered to many a heart-stopping smile. However, you remain unaffected by it as you lean onto your other hand, tilt your head and smile at Bendy. Your eyes slowly break from Bendy, and travel to Cuphead, who is grinning smugly.

"Well, cartoons don't die for one unless murdered... and I'm sorry, but I don't find dishes to be sexy. I'm sure you could get your rocks off by slipping into a dishwasher or something, though."

Cuphead's jaw drops, while Bendy and Mugman both shout; "[DAAAAAAMN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZO40y4SvEQ)!"

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Bendy excitedly shouts, loudly applauding you from his side of the booth. "That's my baby girl! YES!!"

Mugman slips up behind Cuphead who continues to stare at you in shock. Mugman lightly pats his brother on the shoulder, breaking him out of his stupor but only by a little. Cuphead shakes his head back and forth for a minute before looking at his brother, saying; "Did she just politely tell me to go fuck myself, mugs?"

"I think she did, Cup." Mugman snorts. "We have some premium dish soap in the kitchen you can use, if you want to try--"

"Go suck on a straw." Cuphead retorts, yanking himself away from his brother to go get your drinks. After a few moments, Cuphead returns with both your and Bendy's drink, and sets them down on the table in front of you.

"On the house!" He says cheerfully.

"Really?" Bendy says, sounding surprised. "I don't mind paying."

"Nah, your girl roasted me. She's got a smart mouth, and I like that."

"To be fair, you're not that hard to roast." Bendy retorts before taking another drag of his cigar.

Cuphead snorts and walks off, but not before mumbling; "Fuck off, you heathen."

Bendy chuckles as Cuphead retreats into the back, and slowly returns his half-lidded, love-drunk gaze to you. His lazy smile widens as you take a sip of your wine. A jazzy song comes on the sound-speaker overhead, and Bendy's smile widens. He knows this song, and he thinks it perfectly how he feels about you in this moment. He takes a large swig of his drink, and sets it down on the table before he begins to softly sing;

**_♫♪_ **  
**_L is for the way you look at me.  
_ ** **_O is for the only one I see._ **  
**_V is very, very extraordinary._ **  
**_E is even more than anyone that you adore._ **  
  
**_And love is all that I can give to you._ **  
**_Love is more than just a game for two._ **  
**_Two in love can make it._ **  
**_Take my heart, but please don't break it._ **  
**_Love was made for me and you!_ **  
**_♫♪_ **

You smile sweetly at him, staring at him with half-lidded eyes as you take another sip of your wine. After you put the whine back down, you sweetly compliment his voice; "You sing so wonderfully. Sends shivers down my spine."

"I'd love to send shivers down your spine in another way, baby girl." Bendy purrs sinfully.

"Not in the restaurant, you won't!" Mugman says, dashing by to another table. "Take that outback!"

"Oh come on, Mugs. That's a little hypocritical of you. Don't think I didn't notice you in the back with Cala Maria after she got legs the other day!"

Mugman blushes, and promptly shuts his mouth, while you and Bendy giggle. Gosh, what IS it with these two?!

"Just ignore them." Bendy replies before downing the rest of his drink. He sets the glass aside, and extinguishes his cigar by pressing the lip end of it into the empty glass. He slides the glass a bit of a ways down the table, so Cuphead and Mugman know he's done drinking it.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49726477832/in/dateposted/)

"I don't need to ignore them. I'm completely focused on _you."_

"You flatter me, toots." Bendy says with a wide smirk.

_"I could do more than flatter you...."_

Bendy's eyebrows raise up partially, and his lips part ever so slightly. Oh. Oh really? Ooh. Ooh, yes please!

"You have my attention." Bendy purrs, his eyes going half-lidded.

"We could get out of here." You suggest with a devilish grin. We could go home and have some fun."

"DONE." Bendy says, leaping out of the booth as he slams down a fat stack of money on the table as a tip for the great service. He runs to your side and practically yanks you out of the booth, making you squeal from the amount of force he uses to pull you to your feet.

"Bendy! Bendy, slow down!" You giggle

"Nope! Gotta go!"

"Bendy?! Where are you two going in such a hurry?!" Mugman cries out in shock, watching as Bendy ZOOMS out of the restaurant, shouting; "I GOT PLANS!"

Oh. Oh, there were plans alright. Just... _not his._

* * *

You two arrive at your shared apartment, already caught up in a heavy make-out session. As soon as Bendy carries you through the threshold of the door, he kicks it shut behind him. Then, he quickly spins around and slams you against it, never once parting his lips from yours. He groans heavily into the kiss, pressing every inch of himself up against you as if he's trying to become one with you through your clothes.

"I can't wait to ravage you." He growls against your lips. "I have wanted you all day."

 _"Mmmmmm,_ I know. I can feel it." You purr. "Put me down, let's go to the bedroom."

Blindly following your command, Bendy puts you down on the floor. He smirks at you and opens his mouth to say something sexy, but is surprised when you giggle mischievously and suddenly make a break for the bedroom. Bendy stands there in complete shock, blinking several moments before he the shock finally fades.

"Batsy? Baby girl, what are you doing?"

"Come find meeee~"

"Find you? But... Well, alright." Bendy says with a shrug and an easy smile on his face. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he slowly strolls his way over to the bedroom door, and swings it open. He finds that the room is dark, but that's nothing that can't be fixed. He crosses into the room, shuts the door behind him and then flicks the light on... and his eyes widen comically large at the sight of you standing in the center of the room. You're still wearing your dress-- that's not what Bendy is gawking at.

There's a hook that hangs from the ceiling, adorned with a thick, sturdy looking silken rope. You smirk, your fingers coiled around the rope. Your slender, delicate digits weave the rope through your fingers, smoothly sliding it over the palm of your hand as you suggestively stroke it.

"Baby...?" Bendy says softly, sounding quiet unsure of himself.

"Hi, sweetheart." You reply just as softly, with a gentle smile on your lips

"What... what's going on?" He stutters, as he gulps down his nerves. Something about that look in your eye made him nervous... _and excited._

"Do you remember a conversation we had earlier today? You mentioned something about me... _dominating you."_

Bendy's eyes widen, and he swallows audibly. Oh shit. _Oh shit._ Oh shit!

"Do you remember talking about that?" You purr softly, raising a well groomed eyebrow.

"Well.. y-yes, but--"

"Good. Come here, sweetheart." You say. However, when Bendy doesn't move immediately, you smile sweetly and coo; "It's ok. You'll enjoy it. I'm not going to hurt you."

"...Ok. Do... do we need a safe-word?" Bendy shyly asks, inadvertently making you smile. So he _is_ somewhat knowledgeable in BDSM... ooooh, this was going to be _fun._

"Yes, just in case you get uncomfortable." You reply with a nod.

"Um... I'll pick, uh... Ink. Yeah, ink. There."

"Good. Come here for me, take off your shirt, and lift your hands above your head." You gently order, as you move to turn on your music player in the corner of the room that you had set up earlier today while getting ready. Summoning up all of his courage, Bendy slowly makes his way across the room, unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his tie as he goes. He quickly discards them, tossing them carelessly off to the side. He moves to undo his jeans, but you stop him by placing a hand on top of his own, effectively halting him.

"Ah-ah. Not yet, sweetie. I'll do that for you once I'm ready. For now, just be good for me and do as I say." You reply, smirking softly up into Bendy's curious eyes.

"What do you have planned?" He mumbles softly, not quite sure how he feels about this yet. He's heard of BDSM, but... he's never really gotten into it, as he's... well. Never had a whole lot of experience to work with.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." You reply soothingly, using your sweet voice like a gentle balm to calm his frantic mind. "Put your arms above your head for me, baby."

Bendy never takes his eyes off of you as he obediently lifts his arms above his head. You begin to tie the silk rope around his wrists, making it so he's unable to use his hands. This means he will be unable to touch you or reach for you... thus making him completely and 100% utter your control. If you don't want it to happen... _then it's not happening._ Bendy swallows thickly as you lightly tug on the rope a few times, making sure it's tight enough to where he can't break free, but not so tight that it cuts off circulation. You need those hands, especially for later. 

"Comfortable?"

"Yes." He says with a gentle nod, still looking at you.

"Good...." You purr seductively, before slowly coming closer to him. The smooth skin of your warm palms covers the exposed flesh of his hips, causing him to startle slightly as he hadn't been expecting you to touch him. You tilt your head, craning your head up to meet his. He's unable to help himself from instinctively tilting his head and leaning for you, like he's going to kiss you. Bringing your face closer to his gives him hope, but that hope is quickly shattered as you suddenly hover your lips over his. Your warm breath tickles his face, caressing his face like a lover would. Your fingers flex against his muscular body, as you slowly drag them up his naked sides. The gentle, feather-light touch of your fingers has his senses reeling into overdrive-- he's so sensitive, that his entire body tingles from head to toe in anticipation.

Your lips curl into a sweet, sympathetic smile as he shudders underneath your careful ministrations. "Sensitive, my love?"

"Very." He replies, firmly clenching his jaw shut in an attempt to regain control of himself. This is not good for you-- you don't want him to have control. You want him to beg, to plead for you to take him, to cry out your name in desperation as he pleads for you to have mercy on him. So what do you do?

You grind your hips against his pelvis.

Bendy, having been rock-fucking-hard all evening, hisses in a mix of pleasure and pain-- the pain from having a stiffy all god damn day. Still, he can't deny that it feels oh so good, and finds himself unable to hold back the soft grunt that falls from his lips when you do it again. He tests the limits of what he is allowed and not allowed to do by gently pushing his hips back against yours when you do it once more, a slightly louder moan falling from his lips. 

Grinning wickedly, you exhale softly through your nose-- nothing but a small huff of hair, but Bendy understands that you're feeling amused all the same. 

"Eager, are we?"

"...M-Maybe. I'm not the type to give in so easily though, toots."

"We'll see about that." You reply, as you squat down so that you are face-level with his chest. Bendy watches you as he is quite curious as to what you have planned.... and he quickly finds out, when you suddenly latch onto his skin and begin to leave little bitemarks all over his chest and stomach.

"Ah! Doll, ba-baby girl, what are you-- _fuck--_ doing?"

"Shhh. Let mama work."

Bendy growls softly-- he's never been a fan of being _told_ what to do, but since it's you giving the order, he supposes he can listen... just this once. Meanwhile, you work your way down to the waistline of his jeans until you are face-to-face with the large bulge that hides his throbbing member. Looking up into Bendy's eyes, you slowly reach up as if you're going to undo his jeans. Bendy, who is starting to become quite anxious with anticipation, squirms and twitches while biting his lower lip in an attempt to keep calm. But when your hands suddenly pull back and move towards the edge of your dress, he growls frustratedly. However, he doesn't remain frustrated for long, especially when you remove your tight dress and toss it to the side...

...revealing your nude form.

"Shit. You didn't wear panties, did you? Fuck. Fuck. In case I haven't said it enough; _Fuck!"_ Bendy groans, bucking his hips impatiently as he tries not to allow his senses to get the better of himself. Staying quiet, you say nothing as you just continue to pepper his waistline with hot, heavy kisses. You take the time to gently run your lips and tongue over every scar, lightly dragging your warm wet tongue against the sensitive flesh, causing him to shiver deliciously. Sometimes you'll stray onto the fabric of his jeans, maybe work your way down to his crotch... only to turn back around and go right back up to his skin, without even touching his bulge with so much as a strand of hair. 

It's driving him _crazy._

"Re--... Remember when I said I wasn't the type to give in easily?" He grunts out, through soft, desperate sounding pants. 

"Mhm."

"I've changed my mind. Get me out of this thing."

You snort, and shake your head. "Mm-mm."

"Why not!?" Bendy whines, stomping his foot childishly. 

"Because I'm the mistress here. I'm the one in control. I can make this so much more worse if I need too, my beloved. Don't test me."

He finds that, despite the warning, he very much wants to test you. Curious, he asks; "....Just what would you do to me?"

"I have the ability to control your emotions... this includes lust. I could press my lips against your skin and pump you full of lust to the point where you're _sobbing_ for me to continue."

"...Do it."

That catches your attention. "Oh?"

"Do it. I want to know what it's like." He says, taking several deep breaths to mentally prepare himself.

"Mmm... alright. You asked for it." You say as a warning, before reaching up and undoing his pants. You slide them down his legs, revealing his white boxer briefs that press against his skin. The bulge is much more prevalent in them, as the fabric painfully restricts him, while contouring and outline everything he has to offer. Taking a moment to admire, you lightly trail your fingers around the bulge, never quite touching it, just... teasing. Bendy groans impatiently, bucking his hips to emphasize to not keep him waiting. You lightly pinch his thigh in return, making him hiss in pain as he jerks his hips away from you. 

"Ow! Sonofa-- Jesus, doll."

"Don't rush me." You scold in a soft voice. "I'm in control. The less obedient you are, the longer it takes."

Bendy growls impatiently, but does as you say and tries to keep still. You wait for a moment longer, seeing if he is going to be good. When he remains still, you smile and reward his behavior with a gentle 'Good pet' and a soft kiss, pressed directly on top of his bulge. The sudden feeling of touch right where he's been aching for your touch all day has Bendy going weak in the knees, crying out in shock. Had it not been for the silken rope around his wrists, he'd have fallen to the floor. On shaky legs, he stands back up with your assistance. 

"S-sorry. Got surprised." He mumbles through the heavy pants that leave his body, causing his chest to heave.

"It's okay. You're doing good, so very good." You reply, before licking your lips lasciviously. Bendy watches as your lips suddenly begin to glow a bright hot pink color but before he can ask you what's going on, you press your lips right against his hip bone, and Bendy's knees suddenly go out once more. The moment your lips press directly onto his skin, Bendy can feel a rush of hot, vibrating energy that makes his entire body tremble. He can feel it in his veins, in his bones. It fogs his mind, drowns all of his senses, and clouds his ability to think rationally. All he can see, all he can think of is you. You, you, you. He wants you. No, he NEEDS you. Then, you softly moan his name and everything goes _straight_ to his dick

His breathing speeds up to the point he's practically hyperventilating, and he begins to tug at the silken ropes with all his might. He can hear the fabric straining, threatening to tear, but it's been wound so thickly and so tightly that it doesn't have much give. The only way he's getting out of it is if he begs.

He begs.

"Please. Please, take it out. Please. Fuck me, I'll do anything you want. Just do it, I need it. I NEED IT."

"Alright, baby. I'll give it to you." You stand up onto your feet, fingers working to untie him. "I'll give you what you need."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49640875618/in/dateposted/)

As soon as Bendy is untied, he leaps onto the bed, ripping his underwear off in the process. He settles into the large, plush king-size mattress, cock completely erect and throbbing eagerly for you. Bendy can't wait, he's so wound up that he's aching for relief. His hand flies down, straight for his cock. Wrapping his fingers around it, he heatedly groans as he watches you climb your way up the bed until you're practically straddling him, pushing his hand out of the way so you have room to position yourself over him. As soon as you are able to, you slide your tight soaking wet cunt down onto his overly sensitive dick. The feeling of your warm wet wall surround him entirely, causing him to arch his back and nearly scream out your name-- your real name.

"Fuck! baby! Please! Mercy! I can't-- I can't think straight! Fuck, just take me. Please!"

Chuckling deviously, you begin to bounce on his cock, setting a quick, steady pace. His hands fly up to grip your hips, as he groans in response to the way your tight walls begin to milk his cock.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck, yes please! Don't fucking stop! Ohhh, don't fucking stop!"

"Didn't plan on it, sweetheart." You pant out. "Feeling good?"

"YES! I feel like I could burst any moment! Please, baby just don't stop. I'll give you anything you want just DON'T. FUCKING. STOP. **FUCK**!" Bendy cries out, bucking his hips up into you, right as you slam your tight cunt down onto his hard cock. You let out a heated groan as he thrusts right against your sweet spot.

"Ohh, Bendy..."

The sound of his name leaving your sweet lips in such a lustful manner has Bendy keening desperately for relief. He knows you just started, but he can't hold out for much longer, he doesn't think. He tries to warn you to be careful, but can't get anything comprehensible out of his mouth other than a bunch of desperate, lustful sobs as you suddenly set a brutal pace.

"Batsy! Baby! Honey! Please! Can't-- FUCK! **FuckI'mGonnaCumSoon**!" He whimpers out all in one quick, forced breath.

"It's ok. Give into me. Let it go. Give me control." You pant heavily, placing your hands on his chest to steady himself.

"Jesus FUCKING christ! I can't-- I'm gonna-- Fuuuuuuck babyyyyy!" He outright whines, as he delves into over-sensitivity. Meanwhile, your walls clench down around him, squeezing him with each rock of your hips. As you go back down, you grind your hips against his pelvis, giving you much needed attention to your clit.

Then you feel it.

The knot in your stomach suddenly tightens and Bendy just so happens to roughly SLAM his hips up into your cunt just as the knot tightens, making you let out a shrilly, high-pitched moan.

"AAH! Bendy! Right there, do that again!"

Bendy groans in lustful agony, but does as you ask and digs his fingers into your hips for a better grip. Then, he begins you lift you up off his dick and then drop you back down on it, causing him to slam right against your g-spot. The amount of force as you both rolling your eyes into the back of your heads, throwing your heads back as you cry out each other's names in desperation as you both greedily chase your releases.

Bendy's balls suddenly twitch, as his cock violently throbs within you, letting you both know that his orgasm is imminent. Bendy tries to warn you, but all he can let out is unintelligible words of lustful gibberish. But you know. You know what he wants. You know what he needs.

With renewed vigor, you speed up and rock your hips against him with incredible speed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! FUCK! YES! I'M GONNA--!"

He can't finish his sentence, as his orgasm suddenly and violent hits him like a tsunami, washing over his entire body. Yours hits at the same time his does, causing the both of you to cling desperately to each other for stability. Whimpering and moaning as you both convulse, you cling to each other and try to help one another ride out the crazy, violent waves of your orgasms. When they've finally passed, you weakly climb off of Bendy and flop down beside him on the bed.

Bendy tiredly reaches for you, and is able to wrap his arms around you, albeit very weakly. He pulls you closer with what little strength he has left in his body, and you aide him by wiggle worming your way closer to him. Sighing happily, you settle into his side. You two lay there for a moment, panting heavily.

Bendy is the first to speak;

"Holy... fucking shit."

"That bad, huh?" You breathe out. Bendy squawks indignantly and looks at you like you're crazy.

"Bad? **BAD?** Doll, Did you not hear me **SCREAM?** I don't typically scream. That alone should tell you how **GOOD** it was."

You blush and giggle girlishly as you try to bury your head into his chest to hide it, while Bendy shakes his head back and forth in disbelief. "You know, for a dom, you're awfully shy."

"And for a tough guy, you're awfully submissive."

"Only to you. Normally I'd hate not being in control... and I don't mean just inside the bedroom, I mean outside of it to. I trust you. I feel like I can give into you, no matter the reason. I trust you with my life, more than anyone else."

Your eyes widen and become watery-- you know how hard it is for Bendy to not stay in control. He has to be in control of himself all the time-- his emotions, his business, his physical form. So to hear that he'd willingly put it aside just for you... It means a lot. _A lot._ Sniffling, you curl closer into his side, only to hum when he begins to lovingly stroke your hair.

"My sweet girl..." He softly murmurs. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always, and forever."

"...To the moon and back?" He weakly asks.

Your heart skips a beat and you smile brightly;

"Yes. Yes, to the moon and back."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that!  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Plz leave one, I really enjoy them.  
> Love you guys and see you in the next one!
> 
> -Mistress


End file.
